


Destroying Worlds is Fun

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk





	Destroying Worlds is Fun

I had come into the Warhammer store in Wesley Chapel, Florida, to simply sit and paint. I was having an artist block on what colors to use, and I figured that this place would be the best place to get inspiration. I was right, I was half way through painting my new Eldar army when a fight broke out next to me at a 40k table.

I tried my best to ignore them. Trying to focus on my paining as Jared, the store owner, tried to settle out the argument, but it wasn’t working.

“Stupid ork players.” I said under my breath, unable to concentrate. I looked over at the table, noticing that it was Orks versus Space Marines. I was losing my cool, so I decided to try and defuse the situation.

I got up, putting my brush in the water and walked over to the table.

“Guy-” I said, trying to get at least one of their attention. At this rate, it was going to become a full on fist fight, “Guy!” I said louder, still being ignored.

Being a nerd girl is hard, even harder when you're one of the few who plays Warhammer, and I had had enough of being ignored by these guys.

“Enough!” I shouted loud enough to get all over their bickering. They all quieted down, Jared giving me a look of appreciation. “I can’t focus on painting with you guys being so loud over here. Can't you just figure it out?”

I watched as both sides started to blame the other, leading to another shouting match. I rubbed my temples, completely sick of their bullshit.

“Fuck!” I screamed again, getting them to shut up. I opened my arms wide, looking at both sides before screaming, “Exterminatus!”

They all looked shocked as I lowered my arms, taking a deep breath.

“No way! You can’t do that!” One guy yelled, he turned to Jared, “Tell her she can’t do that!”

“Well first off, don’t yell at me. Second off, I will let her do that if it ends this game, and your stupid screaming match.”

I smiled at Jared as the guys slowly packed up their figures and left. I went back to painting, having renewed energy. Destroying worlds is fun.


End file.
